Poppa Wolf
by LaPushWolf
Summary: A One-shot from Sam and Emily POV written for a fic-a-thon over at the Black Pack Live journal group. My guidelines were to write a story with: Cuddling, Babies and Pushover's.


A/N: This is a One Shot written for a Fic-a-thon over at the live journal group Black Pack. The rules were as follows: Each person picks three criteria they wanted in a story and three things they didn't want. We then switched and wrote stories for each other. Here is mine!

Written for: Anlariaonyx

**Three Things She Wanted To See:** Cuddling, Babies, Push-Over's

**Three Things She Didn't Want To See:** Death, Attacks, Lawyers

Poppa Wolf

(Sam's Point of View)

Twenty minutes.

That's all it took.

Within a twenty-minute time frame my life went from scheduled, controlled and ordered, to extreme, unbridled chaos.

Twenty minutes.

You may be asking yourself, how could your life take such a drastic turn, in such a short period of time? That's a very simple question, one with an answer just as uncomplicated; the imprints were gone. Emily, Rachel and Kim, recently decided that they needed a girl's night out. Just the girls. Actually, I believe Rachel's exact words consisted of " anyone who sprouts fur out their ass, is not invited." Thanks for the lovely visual Rach.

I was totally cool with the girls taking a break, and having a little a fun. They deserved the chance to go get their nails done, go shopping or whatever chicks do when guys aren't around. I mean heck, for all I knew, they could be drunk off their asses on a sidewalk somewhere singing "don't stop believing." I really didn't care what they did. All I really cared about, was how their absence was directly impacting my life. I missed them, all of them, it's only been twenty minutes!

" Samuel," a voice echoed next to my head, " are you there? Don't go into the light!"

I shook myself back into reality, I guess it was time that I faced it head on. I guess it was time I broke down, and admitted that the girls were gone for the unforeseeable future, leaving myself and the other fur sprouters on baby duty. I shoved Embry out of my face.

" What do you want Call?" I growled.

" We just wanted to announce our departure," he explained, while straightening the tuft of hair, that I had forced from its resting place of perfection.

" What? Where the hell do you think you're going?"

" The movies," Quil answered, bouncing Jared's four-month-old son Jace on his hip, " or dinner. Whatever strikes our fancy." He said casually.

" I don't think so," I countered, standing up ready to lay down an order.

" Come on Sam, this isn't our fight," he laughed, " I mean, this kind of evens us out."

" How so," Paul asked from the floor, where my daughter Ivy and his son Finn, where coloring extravagantly in a Winnie the Pooh book.

" You have imprints," Embry explained putting on his shoes, " and you get laid anytime you want. I don't get either of those things, which means I get to go out and have a good time tonight, while the three of you clean up puke, or god knows what else."

" Quil has an imprint," Paul argued, while Ivy started drawing circles on his arm with a marker.

" True," he agreed, making a strange face and holding Jace straight out away from his body, " but Claire doesn't poop her pants. I mean it literally, when I say this shit is yours."

Quil conveniently passed Jace onto Brady who came trotting by, he gladly accepted Jace, unaware of Quil's recent discovery. Brady's nose scrunched up.

" Ugh Jared," he yelled, " we have a situation in here." Brady passed Jace on to Collin, who caught on quickly.

" Party foul! Man, you can't do that!" Collin screamed, holding him out as far he could manage.

I rolled my eyes and accepted Jace, as Jared came running from the kitchen. He was wearing Emily's pink lace apron, with a spatula in his hand, and some sort of yellow goo above his left eye. Seriously Jare? How hard is it to open a couple jars of baby food, and heat up some green beans?

" Did I hear something about you leaving," he asked his voice rising in panic.

" Yeah man," Quil informed him, " we're out of here."

" Soooo out of here," Collin agreed backing away from Jace like he was a bomb, detonated to explode at any second.

" No, no, no," Jared urged, " with you gone we'll have to switch from a man to man defense, to a zone defense. I'm not good at zone defenses."

He was waving his spatula around wildly, I still didn't understand why he needed a spatula for green beans in the first place, all he had to do was put them in the microwave.

" Come on boys," Embry smiled opening the door and motioning Seth, Brady and Collin through.

They were abandoning us. I turned to Jacob, he'd been sitting quietly in the corner, rocking my little Rosa to sleep. He'd succeeded because she now lay unconscious in his arms. He wouldn't dare wake a baby….would he?

He rose, moving ever so smoothly out of his seat, apparently he would. He lay Rosa down in her crib, she groaned as her uncle Jake pulled away, but she continued to sleep seemingly unphased by the transition.

" Sorry Sam," he whispered, tip toeing towards the door, " it's just, if Jared is in charge of cooking for the evening, I'm going to have to make different arrangements." Jared scowled at him from the kitchen.

" You are going to regret this Quil," Paul warned, " one day you and Claire will have kids, and no one will be there to help." He grinned down at us smugly.

" I have a plan," he explained as the rest of the boys filed out the door, " I'm going to have four girls whom Embry, Seth, Collin and Brady imprint on. Of course, they will each baby-sit their respected imprint, then when they turn sixteen, I will banish them away for eternity." Yeah, sure Quil, that'll just work perfectly!

" Just go," I grunted at the door.

He obliged slamming the door behind him, causing Rosa to start shrieking at a tone, that could rupture eardrums, thankfully ours are so freakishly strong. Jared was starting to freak out, and Ivy was now drawing lines down Paul's face. I knew it was time the Alpha took control.

" Okay listen," I announced, " Jared was right, we've got to work out a zone defense. Paul you're on toddler duty, if they are over one year old you entertain them. Color, build blocks, phase and give them piggyback rides for all I care, just entertain them."

He quickly nodded and grabbed up Ivy and Finn, carrying them towards the large pile of blocks in the corner. I then turned to Jared.

" For heaven's sake Jare, open up four cans of squash, and put the green beans in the microwave!"

" On it," he yelled, twirling back around with his spatula in the air. I turned around and sighed.

" I guess that leaves the Alpha on diaper duty, how the hell did that happen?"

I gave Rosa her pacifier, and rocked her crib with my foot while I changed Jace's diaper. Damn, this kid could be a weapon, vampires would be backing away from La Push, faster than a wood chipper in a fire pit. I held my breath long enough to assess the damage, get in and get out to do what needed to be done. About the time I finished, Rosa had spit out her pacifier, and started screaming bloody murder again.

" Squash Jared! I need Squash!"

" Well bring them in the kitchen then!" He screamed.

I grabbed a baby in each arm, and headed in the direction of the food, I quickly spotted two high chairs and ran straight for them. Once I got the babies strapped in, I started searching for something to stick in their mouth. The microwave dinged behind me and I was filled with hope, until I remembered I needed baby food. Damn it.

I turned around to yell at Jared again, until I saw him hopping up and down holding his hand. I quickly put two and two together, realizing that the he had tried to take the porcelain bowl out of the microwave with his bare hands. I gave him a look of warning, I didn't care if his hand fell off, he'd better control his foul mouth.

" How the heck do the girls do this all day?" He groaned, as he stuck his fingers under the faucet, " I mean I thought I had super powers."

I grabbed the jars of squash and two of the tiny spoons out of the drawer, to start shoving yellow goo in every open mouth I could find. Jared finally managed to safely transport the green beans over to the table before he yelled for Paul, who arrived with both Ivy and Finn strung around his legs.

" Oh my gosh bro," Jared stared, " what happened to you?"

I didn't need to turn around to know Jared was referring to Ivy's extravagant artwork, that I'm sure now covered every inch of Paul's exposed skin. I'd been there and done that.

" I think she is going to be an artist," Paul bragged.

" What a tattoo artist?" Jared joked.

" Watch it," I barked.

We managed to survive dinner, I say survived because we definitely didn't come out unscathed. Jared had a head full of half eaten green beans, and I think I snorted squash up my nose at some point. As it turns out, the stuff stings real bad, when inhaled upwards into your nose.

" So what now," Paul asked, trying to hold down Finn, who was very successfully escaping his grasp.

" We stall," I sighed, " we do whatever necessary. Take no prisoners."

They both gave me a quick nod of agreement as we spread out. Divide and conquer, that was always best, right…

(Emily's Point of View)

I watched as Rachel held her ear up to the front door.

" It's quiet," she whispered, " too quiet."

I couldn't resist giggling. Just the thought of the boys taking care of the kids by their selves all night made me want to laugh.

" Well you don't hear crying," Kim suggested, " that is a good thing."

" Unless they've formed a mutiny, and now the boys are gagged and bound."

" Come on Rach," I laughed, " they're babies. How much trouble could they actually get into?"

" I guess we'll find out soon enough," she sighed as she opened the door.

Once inside we were greeted with more silence. We stood there in the dark listening intently, when a loud snore broke through.

" Are you kidding me?" Rachel flipped on the light, and I took two steps back.

Wow.

I didn't know what I had expected to find, but it wasn't this. I spotted Jared first, he lay spread eagle in the middle of the floor, wearing my pink apron with arm thrown around his son who was snuggled up against him. I wasn't sure which, but one of them smelled profusely like green beans. Another snore ripped through the silence, taking my eyes directly towards Paul, at least I thought it was Paul. All I could see was his feet sticking out, the rest of him was hid from sight, by a large blanket thrown over three chairs to form a make shift tent, right in the middle of the living room. I watched as Kim ducked down to peer inside.

" Yep," she whispered, " Paul and Finn out cold."

" Then where is…."

I didn't have to complete that sentence, because I could feel myself being pulled toward the couch. Sam was resting peacefully with Rosa on his stomach and Ivy perched on top of his head, the red marker still in her hand, pressed up against Sam's forehead. She sat there beaming at me proudly.

" Hi momma," she giggled.

" Hi baby," I smiled, walking towards her but I found myself awkwardly hindered.

That's when I took in the rest of my house, or at least what used to be my house. Every single square inch was now covered in toys, blankets, blocks or crayons; it was a complete disaster. I had to stop, and give myself a second to let the panic set in.

" We'll help you," Rachel sighed, reassuringly placing her hand on my shoulder, " don't freak out."

About that time Rosa shifted on his stomach in an attempt to roll over, resulting in a swift kick to his crotch. I knew her little foot wouldn't do much damage, but it was definitely enough to wake up the wolf, he groaned reaching down towards her. Kim gave a quick, high-pitched throat clear that caught his attention. He abruptly sat up, I don't think I have ever seen my husband look that happy, I half expected sunshine to burst out his ears.

" You're back!"

His partners in crime started to wake up as well. Jared raised his head up yawning, while Paul started swiping at the blanket over his head, like it was a spider web trapping him inside. As soon as they were awake enough to realize what Sam had announced, they too got big goofy grins on their faces.

" Kim!"

The boys all stood up at once, and I prepared myself for the onslaught of apologies. However, they didn't come. Jared picked Jace up in his arms and held him out like a trophy towards Kim.

" Look sweetie, " he beamed, showcasing all his pearly whites in a huge smile, " he is perfectly fine."

" Yeah I can see that," she looked at him, warily glancing over at me.

" Can you believe it," Paul started up, throwing Finn around his back, " we did it all by ourselves. Just the three of us!"

" Just the three of you?" Rachel was staring at the mess, probably wondering the exact same thing I was, this kind of damage looked like pack work.

" The boys abandoned us," Sam explained, " we really did it without any help at all."

" I cooked!" Jared was proudly pointing towards my apron, as if that would provide proof that it was true.

" I entertained them," Paul quickly added, not wanting to be left out of the credit.

I bit my lip, trying not to laugh and looked over at Sam. " And what did the Alpha do?" I asked.

" Changed diapers," he stated proudly, " do you realize how much these guys poop?"

" Oh believe me," Kim laughed picking up Jace, " I do."

I let my aggravation with the state of my house fade, and let myself revel in my husband's accomplishment.

" I'm so proud of you boys," I smiled trudging through the mess, so I could congratulate him properly. I encircled his giant body in my arms as best I could, and squeezed him tightly.

" Thanks momma." I felt that familiar heat of a wolf's love against the top of my forehead. I looked up to find the other girls had taken a cue and now were congratulating their own wolves.

" Come on," Rachel stated, pulling her boys toward the door, " lets get you home."

They eagerly followed her as she started searching for shoes, eventually she gave up and just picked Finn up to carry him outside.

" Emily," she laughed, " I'll come over early tomorrow to help… you know."

Clean. Yeah, that was gonna be one hell of a cleanup job!

I nodded, and just hugged Sam tighter.

Ten minutes later, we waved goodbye to our family and retreated back into the house. Sam helped me get the girls ready for bed, and I fed Rosa while he read Ivy a bedtime story. It was already after midnight, before we managed to make it to our own bedroom. He threw himself on the bed and cuddled against the pillows, I crawled in behind him and wrapped him in my arms.

" Tired are we?" He let out a groan.

" You have no idea." He turned over to face me, pulling me into his chest.

" You have no idea how much I love you, you are so amazing. I don't know how the hell you manage to do that every single day, plus put up with a house full of over grown adolescents." I laughed against his skin snuggling in deeper.

" It's not that hard," I boasted, " we've all got our special skills."

" That reminds me," he laughed in to my hair, " I will buy you a new apron."

"Thanks babe." I didn't have the heart to make Jared take it off when he left, plus I was hoping that Kim would take a picture of him in it, like I knew she would.

Sam's breathing became deeper as I felt his heart rate calm, I mentally pouted to myself because I wasn't ready for him to leave me just yet. I ran my hands down the smooth muscles of his back.

" Exactly how sleepy are you," I asked inching further down his spine.

" I'm pretty sure I could sleep on a rock right now," he admitted.

" Oh." I snaked my fingers under the rim of his shorts, lightly grazing the skin underneath as I moved it around the front.

" So I guess…..not tonight?" His body stiffened under me.

I looked up, fully expecting to see a pair of large brown eyes staring down at me. In the entire history of our relationship, Sam had not once turned down this particular opportunity. I'd seen the boy drag himself into the house with his eyes already shut, but somehow manage to find the energy to lust after his wife.

" Don't get my hopes up," he smirked.

" I just thought," I pulled myself up so I could kiss his lips, " that you deserved a reward, for such chivalrous work tonight." I placed three strategic kisses along the edge of his jaw, just the way he liked it. He hummed into my neck.

" I don't deserve you," he stated rolling me over. He lay on top me supporting his weight, so he could look me in the eye.

" Don't think that I don't know in what kind of state I left your always so perfectly kept house," he smiled, " and just so you know, you and Rach won't be lifting a finger to clean it tomorrow."

" Its really not that bad," I tried to console him, but he just rolled his eyes.

" Not a finger," he ordered as his tongue began to lap at my neck.

I couldn't take it, the man was too perfect. He was the most perfect husband, father, lover and alpha. I suddenly felt my own alpha rise up in me, as his kisses sneaked below the neck line of my shirt. I grabbed a handful of hair, and pulled his face towards mine.

" Come here Poppa wolf," I cooed.

He directly obeyed me crashing his lips against mine.

" Whatever you say Momma."


End file.
